


I Love Him Anyway

by orphan_account



Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Brotherly Love, Grethan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Soft Grayson, and he is learning how to show it, big brother ethan, ethan really loves grayson, grethanfluff, platonic, protective ethan dolan, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 10:45.It’s 10:45 in the morning and Grayson isn’t in Ethan’s room.“Gray?” Ethan called out, hoping this was a prank and that his brother would sneak up on him and give him a heart attack, they would laugh (after much annoyance from Ethan), and everything would be fine. Where could Grayson be? “Grayson?”No reply.To say Ethan was worried now would be an understatement.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan & Grayson Dolan, Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	I Love Him Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so i wrote this almost exactly a year ago, and i wanted to post something as i’m starting to get motivation to write for the twins again. i know i personally can’t resist a little protective big brother ethan and soft grayson action. i really hope you enjoy it!

Ethan knew something was up.

From the moment he opened his eyes on a quiet Sunday morning, Ethan could tell something was not right.

He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, but everything felt wrong. Groaning, he pulled the covers up over himself, expecting the worst. What could Grayson possibly have up his sleeves this time to wake him up during the most ungodly hours? He will never understand how the kid can come up with an endless amount of lovely, creative ideas to start his day. What will today bring? Being beaten with drumsticks? Grayson’s screaming, probably loud enough to wake up the rest of the goddamn neighborhood? Ethan could only hope Grayson could have mercy on him.

Nothing.

Where’s the loud screaming? Where’s the drumsticks? Where’s Grayson’s loud music?

Opening one eye, Ethan discovered that his twin brother was nowhere to be found. This unsettled him. Anyone who knows the littlest of Grayson Dolan’s existence knows that he’s always up at the ass crack of dawn, probably plotting ways to wake up his unsuspecting twin brother. That’s how it always was. Where could he possibly be?

Ethan became slightly worried, and grabbed his phone, hoping that the time would show that it was way earlier than Ethan usually wakes up, he can go back to sleep, Grayson is safe and sound and sleeping and will wake up in a few minutes to torture Ethan and they will move on with their day.

10:45.

It’s 10:45 in the morning and Grayson isn’t in Ethan’s room.

“Gray?” Ethan called out, hoping this was a prank and that his brother would sneak up on him and give him a heart attack, they would laugh (after much annoyance from Ethan), and everything would be fine. Where could Grayson be? “Grayson?”

No reply.

To say Ethan was worried now was an understatement.

Launching himself out of bed, Ethan wasted no time moving through the hallway and before he knew it, he was at Grayson’s door.

Ethan slowly opened it, and let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Grayson was still asleep. Not missing, but asleep. The fact that he could not remember the last time he woke up before Grayson briefly crossed his mind, but not before the thought was completely clouded by brotherly mischief. It’s time to get some revenge. Let’s see how Grayson’s rude ass likes getting woken up in the rudest of ways imaginable.

Mentally cackling, Ethan made his way over to his brother’s bed. Just as he was about to wake him up with an unforgiving tickle fight, Ethan took in his appearance.

Grayson was shaking slightly, and sweat was dripping down his forehead down his body. He looked pale as a ghost, and his mouth was slightly open. Ethan sighed. Grayson was sick.

His brother seems to get sick the most often in their whole family combined, and Ethan isn’t sure why. Maybe it’s just a curse he was born with, along with being allergic to practically every animal that ever walked the Earth, making adopting a pet nearly impossible. When the twins first moved into an apartment alone in their early teen years, Ethan wasn’t sure how to care for his brother, and more often than not, at the end of the day there was soup spilled everywhere and medicine being shoved down an unwilling Grayson’s throat. Now, though, through the years, Ethan has learned how to be amazing at taking care of his sick brother.

As if he was hoping to prove himself wrong, Ethan lightly laid the back of his hand across Grayson’s forehead, feeling for a fever. And, of course, he was burning up.

Great.

Ethan started gently carding his fingers through his brother’s hair, trying his best to wake him up in the gentlest way possible. Much to his disappointment, his evil ideas will have to wait for another morning.

Eventually, Grayson came to life, shifting around and groaning dramatically. “E?”, Grayson whined, shifting towards his brother.

“Hey, Gray”, Ethan replied, slightly awkward. “How are you feeling? You have a pretty bad fever. Did you go to bed last night feeling sick? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ethan didn’t mean to let his overprotective-twenty-minute-older-brother side that he keeps hidden away for special occasions seep through, but he was too worried about Grayson’s current state to be embarrassed about it.

Rubbing his eyes, Grayson tried his best to reassure his brother, who he knew could get overly defensive of him at times. “No, E, I was fine last night. Don’t know why these damn things keep sneaking up on me. Don’t worry.”

Ethan sighed, and then snorted. “Don’t blame me for being worried about you, bro. I wasn’t given the honor of being awoken by your obnoxious screaming ass this morning”, Ethan joked, hoping to bring a smile to his brother’s face. He knew how miserable Grayson could be when he was sick.

Ethan was given a light-hearted chuckle back, and he ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately.

“I’ll take care of you Gray, don’t worry. Big brother mode is activated.” This earned him a smile, and Ethan couldn’t feel more rewarded.

Exactly 30 minutes later, Ethan was lying on his brother’s bed with an out-like-a-light Grayson in his arms, bowls of soup next to them on his nightstand with boxes of tissues.

Ethan would have time to be embarrassed about showing his brother this much affection later, as it is known by many that he is not the cuddly twin. After being practically forced to snuggle with his brother, who claimed he couldn’t sleep any other way, he decided that he could save the embarrassment for later. Or just not being embarrassed at all.

Ethan slowly took the cold compress resting on Grayson’s forehead off noticing it was getting warm, and left a lasting kiss there in it’s place. Grayson shifted in his sleep. Smiling, Ethan slowly got out of bed, and tucked his brother in. On his way to get another cold compress, Ethan thought one thing.

1\. My dumb brother owes me for life. (But I love him anyway.)


End file.
